Disclosed herein is a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus storing moving image data recorded on a recording medium in a moving image photographing mode and a digital photographing apparatus using the same.
Conventional digital photographing apparatuses, for example, the digital cameras disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 331,689 titled “Digital camera” and 223,377 titled “Digital camera and a method of controlling the same,” set an operating condition at a user's choice in a setting mode, display an input image on a display panel in a preview mode, record image data on a recording medium in a photographing mode, and display images of the image data stored on the recording medium on the display panel.
In a moving image photographing mode, a conventional digital photographing apparatus operates as follows. When a user presses a button, such as a shutter release button, on a conventional digital photographing apparatus, a moving image file is created in a recording medium, and any moving image data that is being input is processed and stored in the moving image file. When the user presses the shutter release button again, the moving image data that is being input stops being stored, and the moving image file is completed. This operation is frequently performed in a moving image photographing mode. In other words, when the user presses the shutter release button again, another moving image file is created. Then, the moving image data being input is processed and stored in the moving image file. When the user presses the shutter release button again, the moving image data being input stops being stored, and the moving image file is completed.
According to the method of controlling the conventional digital photographing apparatus, whenever a user presses a button for photographing moving images, a moving image file is created. Therefore, it is not possible for the user to consecutively reproduce moving images photographed at different times.